Mon Petit Clown
by Shouplle
Summary: " Sais-tu seulement comme je t'aime, Baggy ? " Visiblement, non. Pauvre de toi Oly'. Tu as beau tout tenter, ton cher Petit Clown ne semble même pas t'apercevoir. Un petit retour sur l'Oro Jackson pour suivre l'amour vain que porte Oly' à Baggy le Clown.
1. Je vous présente Oly'

**PROLOGUE • Les gars, je vous présente Oly'.**

L'armurerie. La taverne située en plein centre du village. Puis l'Oro Jackson. Avant de retourner à la taverne. La taverne ? Pourquoi la visiter une nouvelle fois ? Il n'était pas homme à s'y attarder habituellement ! Y avait-il déniché une jeune femme ? Impossible, dans ce village, les jolies fille se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Alors pourquoi diable avait-il rebrousser chemin pour s'y rendre à nouveau ? Sans doute avait-il omis quelque chose. Peut-être son porte feuille, ou … Non. Il n'en possédait pas. Oly' l'épiait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour affirmer avec certitude que celui qu'elle surnommait affectueusement son Petit Clown, ne possédait pas de porte feuille ! Hm. Si elle continuait à le suivre ainsi, il s'en apercevrait inévitablement. Imaginez un instant qu'il panique, et qu'il en touche deux mots à son abominable Capitaine ? Il lui ferait la peau, à coup sûr ! Elle pinça ses lèvres, se renfrognant légèrement. Quel combat intérieur. S'y rendre. Ne pas s'y rendre. Le suivre. Ne pas le suivre. Le laisser entre les mains d'une ravissante demoiselle autre qu'elle-même. Elle ferma ses paupières, réfléchit un instant, puis après avoir poussé un soupire las, décida une nouvelle fois de filer son beau Prince aux cheveux bleus. Hors de question qu'une autre femme ne pose ses sales pattes sur son bien aimé ! Et puis, si elle se faisait pincer, elle aviserait.

Discrètement, elle quitta sa ruelle insalubre, emboîtant le pas de Baggy qui ne releva même pas sa présence. Soulagée, bien qu'agacée, la jeune femme se contenta de le suivre. Quoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'ignore sans arrêt ? Voilà bientôt quatre longs mois qu'elle faisait escale sur toute île où arraisonnait l'Oro Jackson. En quatre mois, elle avait dû croiser le Clown une bonne centaine de fois. Et il n'avait jamais eut le moindre regard à pour elle, la moindre attention à son égard. Désolant ! Était-elle si insignifiante ? Même son ami à la tignasse rousse semblait l'avoir remarqué. Mais le principal concerné, Baggy, lui, se fichait éperdument de savoir si une jolie fille l'observait ou non ! Jolie fille, bon, le terme excédait peut-être légèrement la réalité. Disons, une simple jeune fille. Mais bordel, être ainsi poursuivi, ce n'était pas anodin tout de même ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à l'ignorer de la sorte ? Elle s'interrogeait toujours lorsque son amour secret s'engouffra de nouveau dans la taverne. Discrètement, elle scruta l'intérieur de la salle, dissimulée derrière quelques buissons qui bordaient l'échoppe.

Une fille ! Il y avait bien une fille mêlée à cette histoire douteuse ! La brune fulminait ! Il lui souriait. Il s'intéressait à elle en plus ! Lui qui ne la voyait même pas, il n'avait d'yeux que pour une fille de passage, croisée lors d'une vulgaire escale sur une île lugubre et puante ! Encore une fois, ses mots dépassèrent ses pensées, mais tout de même ! Il lui fallait agir, et rapidement. Voyons, le quel de ses atouts pourrait-elle mettre en évidence ? Sa poitrine ! C'était un homme, il y jetterait forcément un coup d'œil. La brune déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, n'hésitant pas à dévoiler la naissance de son sous vêtement. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, espérant pouvoir leur redonner un semblant d'ordre. C'est ainsi accoutrée qu'elle poussa la porte de la taverne. Elle n'accusa pas un regard. Voilà qui commençait bien. Elle ne s'en démonta pas pour autant.

Elle fut bientôt à hauteur de sa convoitise qu'elle bouscula _« par inadvertance »_. Elle s'excusa rapidement, espérant au moins lui décrocher un sourire, un regard, une parole. Une toute petite, ridicule attention. Rien. Il grogna un vague. **« Fait chier »**. Mais à aucun moment, il n'accorda d'importance à Oly'. Pire encore, sa légère bousculade lui avait collé son nez rouge entre les seins de la demoiselle qui suscitait tout ses intérêts. Il rougit ! Il rougit ! Rah ! Une blonde, une poitrine énorme, une pimbêche ! Fallait-il avoir la tête vide et le soutient-gorge bien rempli pour plaire à un homme. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, le regard braqué sur le Clown. Un rouquin entra. Mince ! C'est l'un de ses compagnons. Il l'avait à de nombreuses fois repéré en train de tournicoter autour de son ami. Il devait se douter de ce qu'il se tramait. Si il la voyait, à coup sûr, il lui en ferait la remarque. Elle se tourna vivement, agacée de devoir ainsi se dissimuler aux yeux d'un pauvre idiot.

**« Baggy ! Grouille. On lève l'ancre dans trente minutes, _lança-t-il alors que déjà, il quittait la taverne, suivit de prêt par son ami au nez rouge. »_**

Elle venait de rater une occasion supplémentaire d'aborder son futur amour. M'enfin, elle l'espérait. Il était tout bonnement improbable qu'il ne réponde pas favorablement à ses avances. Alors qu'elle s'adossait machinalement au comptoir derrière elle, elle surprit les coups d'oeil appuyés d'un vieux serveur. Elle plissa le nez, bascula légèrement sa tête sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche avant de se redresser et de s'approcher de lui.

«** Remballe ton regard de salle pervers ! Vieux dégénéré, _s'agaça-t-elle. »_**

Puis se fut son tour de quitter les lieux. Le Roux, il l'avait aperçu. Elle en était persuadée. Roh ! Pour vu qu'il tienne sa langue. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement futé. Elle se pressa, regagnant le port. Sa caravelle, où se trouvait-elle ? Ah oui. A quelques encablures du bâtiment de Roger. Elle ne possédait pas les revenus nécessaire pour financer un vrai navire. En plus de cela, elle était seule à manœuvrer. Jamais elle ne pourrait naviguer avec un galion, qui lui serait, de toute façon, d'aucune utilité. Sa caravelle s'avérait bien plus précieuse que n'importe quelle autre puissance maritime. Elle pouvait suivre l'Oro Jackson en toute discrétion !

**« Hé, toi ! »**

Kyaaa ! Cette voix ne lui sonnait pas étrangère ! Malheur ! La voilà perdue. Elle se retourna mécaniquement, faisant face à celui qu'elle craignait plus que tout. Le fou furieux des mers. Le taré de Grand Line. Le redoutable …

**« Gold Roger, _souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. »_**

**_ C'est Gol D Roger, Gamine ! »**

Gamine ? Gamine ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il devait effleurer la quarantaine qu'il devait qualifier de gamins tout les jeunots qu'il croisait ! Gamine, elle allait lui en flanquer des Gamines ! Cependant, elle jugea plus judicieux de contenir ses humeurs. A vrai dire, la peur la paralysait tellement qu'elle se trouvait incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, de prononcer la moindre parole. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver, ce vieux sénile. Ce n'est que dés lors qu'elle prit conscience de sa propre position. La main crispée sur le manche d'une de ses lames accrochées à sa ceinture, les genoux fléchis, le regard attentif. Elle était sur ses gardes, un mouvement du Démon et … Elle fuirait. Non, elle ne se risquerait pas à l'affronter. Et imaginez un peu son Petit Clown. Comment pourrait-il cautionner pareil agissement ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. _- A supposer qu'il lui ai porté un jour un quelconque intérêt -_

**« Dis-mois Gamine …**

**_ Oly'. Je m'appelle Oly', _coupa-t-elle lascivement. Pirate sanguinaire ou non, il ne lui conférerait pas un tel titre qu'elle considérait comme déshonorant !_**

**_ D'accord Oly'. Une simple question, et je te laisse tranquille. Pourquoi nous-suis tu depuis … Quelques mois, si je ne m'abuse ? »**

D'accord. Il était au courant. Hm. En y réfléchissant, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Roger était un petit malin, à ce que l'on disait. M'enfin, disons qu'il avait un certain instinct, un peu comme les animaux qui possédaient un sixième sens. La comparaison arracha un sourire discret à la petite brune. Oui, un animal. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Un gros ours des montagnes ! Elle mâchonna l'intérieur de sa joue pensivement. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir cette fois ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer ce qui motivait ainsi sa poursuite. Étrangement, elle savait qu'elle s'en sentirait ridicule.

**« J'aimerais rejoindre votre équipage, _lâcha-t-elle, prise de court. »_**

Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Non. Si il y a bien une chose qu'elle redoutait, c'était ce vieux loup de mer ! Que lui réserverait l'avenir si elle voguait sous son pavillon noir ? Hm. D'un autre côté, elle résiderait aux côtés de Baggy et ne serait plus contrainte de l'épier, de lui suivre, de se renseigner sur ses déplacements pour le voir chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque ... _Ressaisi-toi ma vieille !_ Qui plus est, il lui porterait enfin un minimum d'attention ! Oh, doux amour, comme ce sentiment est plaisant.

**« Tu sais te battre, _demanda-t-il. »_**

_Non._

**« Oui, _répondit-elle fièrement, portant une nouvelle fois sa main à sa ceinture. »_**

Non. Des arts guerrier, elle ne connaissait rien ! Rien de rien. Ses couteaux, elle les avait volé à un vieux marchant sur une petite île commerçante aux alentours de Grand Line. Elle ne s'était jamais battue, la nécessité ne s'était jamais présentée. Si le Capitaine apprenait cela, il la découperait. D'autant plus qu'il venait d'accepter gaiement sa requête. Elle lui emboîtait le pas. Quelle névrosée devait-elle faire, à triturer les pans de son T shirt en traînant les pieds derrière le célébrissime Gold Roger. Excusez-moi, Gol _D_ Roger.

L'oro Jackson. Il était imposant ce galion, d'autant plus lorsque l'on y grimpait. On devinait malgré les voiles repliées et le navire amarré que ce bâtiment pouvait faire preuve d'une infinie puissance. Tant par sa vitesse que par sa puissance de feu. La figure de proue était tout bonnement superbe. Deux sirènes maintenaient un immense canon frontal. Oh bien sûr, Oly la voyait régulièrement, cette proue, mais jamais elle ne s'en lassait. Elle ne poursuivit pas son introspection, car une lourde main venait de se poser sur son épaule droite.

**« Rayleigh, je veux tout le monde sur le pont. »**

Oh. Parce que tout ses hommes n'étaient pas présents ? Pourtant, elle en reconnaissait bien quelques uns. Et puis, il y avait l'autre idiot de roux et son magnifique ami au nez rouge. Une trentaine de moussaillons qui lui étaient totalement inconnus s'agglutinèrent bientôt autour d'eux. Quoi ? Pas. Une. Seule. Femme ! Elle avait beau balayer l'assemblé de plusieurs regards insistants, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne constatait aucune rondeur atypique, aucun sourire rassurant : AUNCUNE FEMME !

**« Les gars je vous présente Oly'. Une nouvelle mousse ! _Son attention dévia, et il posa ses deux iris sombres sur la plus jeune_. Bienvenue Gamine, _rit-il !_****»**

GAMINE ?! Malgré un soupire las, la brunette demeura silencieuse alors que ses yeux se posèrent presque d'eux-même sur la petite silhouette agitée de son petit Clown. C'était le moment de se lancer. Un large sourire aux lèvres - Qu'elle espérait suffisamment enjôleur -, Oly s'avança, abordant les deux adolescents._ - Oui. Car le rouquin, collant comme il était ne se détachait pas de Baggy - _

**« Salut, _sourit-elle, sentant le rouge lui monter progressivement aux joues alors qu'enfin, elle décrochait ses premiers mots à l'élu de son coeur. _**

**_ Salut toi, _répondit le Roux alors que Baggy s'était contenté de la gratifier poliment d'un signe de main, désintéressé_. Moi c'est Shanks, enchanté Oly.****» **

Baggy ... Il s'éloignait, poussant une porte qui menait elle ne savait où. Déception. Et ce Roux à deux balle qui la fixait d'un regard dénué de toute intelligence. Elle lui asséna un regard meurtrier avant de s'éloigner. Arf. Il l'avait à peine considéré._ Mais ne t'inquiète pas Baggy, tu m'aimeras comme moi je t'aime_, se promit-elle silencieusement alors que les hommes présents sur le pont s'activaient à préparer la fête que le Capitaine organisait en l'honneur de son arrivée.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'une petite fiction. Je pense qu'elle ne comportera qu'une dizaine de Chapitre. Ce n'est qu'une petite histoire, légère pour son contenu et le thème abordée. Elle tournera autour de Oly', amoureuse de Baggy qui ... Ben visiblement ne lui porte aucune attention ! Voilà ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. A la rescousse du Petit Clown

Une cabine. Et quelle cabine ! Quatre murs de bois branlants. Une vieille commode. Un lit usé. Un plafond suintant d'humidité. Un hublot minuscule laissant à peine filtrer la lumière du soleil couchant. Et partout, de la poussière. Comment pouvait-elle espérer trouver le sommeil dans de pareils conditions ? Et puis, le lit était défait ! Quelqu'un avait dû y séjourner un jour, et les draps étaient restés là, ainsi utilisés ! Possédaient-ils une infirmerie sur ce galion ? Elle pourrait y passer la nuit. Elle serait toujours plus saine que cette cabine qu'on lui avait gentiment assigné ! Elle fit volte face, regagnant le pont où la fête battait encore son plein ! Le Capitaine ! Où se trouvait-il ? A ce que l'on disait, il n'était pas homme à éviter la picole et les festins. Il était forcément sur le pont, à festoyer avec ses matelots ! Elle avait beau laisser traîner son regard un peu partout, pas de moustachu aux environs. Alors qu'un soupire las perçait ses lèvres, une voix guillerette l'apostropha.

**« Hé Gamine ! Tu cherches qui comme ça ? »**

Encore ce Roux enquiquinant ! N'avait-il d'autre occupation que de l'agacer ?! En quelques heures de navigation, il était parvenu à la faire sortir de ses gongs plus de cinq fois ! Elle qui usait de son flegme en toute circonstance, la voilà mise à mal par un espèce d'hurluberlu surexcité ! Elle chassa sa présence d'un regard incendiaire et s'enfonça sur le pont, se frayant un chemin entre les hommes euphoriques. Les effluves d'alcool, les rires assourdissants de ses désormais compagnons, les vagues qui s'écrasaient de plus en plus violemment contre la coque de l'Oro Jackson eurent raison de Oly' qui s'écrasa lourdement contre le plancher humide. Voilà qui couperait cours aux exclamations festives de l'équipage.

* * *

Oh. Quel mal de crâne. Où avait-elle encore atterri ? Voyons voir, quels souvenirs de la veille conservait-elle ? Le fou furieux à la moustache : Gol D Roger. D'accord. L'Oro Jackson. Hm. Oh oui ! Les magnifiques iris de Baggy, ses cheveux bleu dissimulés sous son étrange couvre-chef, son adorable nez rouge et … Ce stupide Roux qui le filait partout où il se rendait. La cabine insalubre. Ok. La fête. Ah, oui. Elle s'était écroulée sur le pont. Sans doute rien d'inquiétant. Un malaise vagal. Depuis qu'elle s'était lancée sur Grand Line, il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'effondre de fatigue. Rien d'alarmant. Une gamine de seize ans, qui fonce tête baissée dans les remous de la route de tout les périples, s'épuise rapidement. Elle plissa le nez. On ne l'avait pas reconduite à sa cabine. L'air était doux. Il était sain. Elle voulu se redresser. Quelle grossière erreur.

**« Ouch. Ma tête, _souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur son oreiller._**

**_ Enfin réveillée ? »**

Cette voix lui était vaguement familière. Elle lui paraissait étrangement agréable. Cependant, la torpeur dans la quelle elle était encore plongée ne lui permis pas de ressituer son propriétaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne.

**« Tu as fichu une sacrée frousse à l'équipage. Dés le premier jour, tu nous claques limite dans les doigts, tu as fais fort. »**

Baggy ! Nul doute ne lui était permis désormais. La brume qui enveloppait ses songes se dissipa aussitôt. Elle posa ses deux prunelles chocolats sur le jeune homme chargé de veillé sur elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle en déduisait. Elle passa une main rapide contre son front dégoulinant de sueur. Eurk. Le contexte n'était pas des plus propice au rapprochement. Elle, transit de fatigue, les sens altérés par son ressent malaise. Cependant, elle parvenait aisément à discerner les deux orbes de son Petit Clown qui la scrutait. Quelle vilaine moue arborait-il. Quelque chose le chagrinait ?

**« Je suis fatigué, _lâcha-t-il, captant le regard dubitatif de la gamine._ _- Bien qu'elle ne fusse pas réellement plus jeune que lui, elle n'en demeurait pas moins de petite taille.-_**

**_ Oh. Je .. Je comprend. Tu devrais te reposer alors, _proposa-t-elle._**

**_ Hm. Non je peux pas. Je dois te veiller jusqu'à deux heures. Crocus ne voudrait pas que ta température remonte. Je crois, qu'il m'a dit un truc comme ça, _expliqua-t-il, croisant machinalement ses jambes avant de s'adosser confortablement au mur derrière lui. »_**

Quelle déception, son Petit Clown ne restait pas de gaieté de cœur. Il n'avait que faire de son état, et ne s'interpellait même pas de sa perte de connaissance. Elle saurait se montrer patiente, et attendrait le temps nécessaire que son amour lui soit rendu. Le bleu bailla bruyamment. Qu'il était beau, ainsi éclairé par la flamme vacillante d'une bougie déposée sur un vieux guéridon qui faisait office de table de chevet. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu. Tien, elle ne remarqua qu'alors qu'il avait délaissé son horrible couvre chef. Il était encore plus rayonnant ainsi. En avait-il seulement conscience ? Non. Probablement pas.

**« J'ai un petit peu chaud, _se plaignit à demi mot la brune._**

**_ Normal, avec la température que tu te tapes. Attend, bouge pas. »**

Inutile de le lui dire. Elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste sans que mille masses ne lui tambourinent le crâne. Elle était clouée au lit. La Clown disparu, s'engouffrant dans la pénombre, là où Oly ne le distinguait plus. Puis il réapparu, un linge imbibé d'eau fraîche entre les mains. Il le déposa délicatement sur le front brûlant de sa nouvelle camarade. Venait-il d'agir de son propre chef, ou suivait-il les recommandations de son médecin de bord ? Dans le premier cas, il s'inquiétait pour elle, et prenait soins d'atténuer ses souffrances. Dans le second cas, il se présentait simplement comme un matelot obéissant. Ah. Amour quand tu nous tiens. Tu nous tortures, tu nous infliges souffrance sur souffrance … Pourquoi faut-il que Oly' se tourmente pour une futilité de ce genre.

**« Je ne sais pas trop comment gérer la fièvre, et je sais que c'est dangereux. Un jour, un des gars à faillit clamser à cause d'une putain de fièvre. Et c'était le genre balaise alors … J'essaie de faire gaffe. Imagine, tu meurs pendant mon tour de garde ... »**

Oh, quelle délicatesse. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme qui se dressait à ses côtés, la petite brune ne put réprimer un soupire. Qu'il était cruel, ce Clown. Mais la petite brune lui pardonnait ses maladresses. Ne dis-t-on pas que les hommes possédaient une sensibilité bien moins exacerbée que les femmes ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui tienne rigueur de cette rudesse, il ne devait même pas en avoir eu conscience. Alors, Oly gratifia le Clown d'un rictus maladroit. Hm. Il n'y prêta aucune importance car déjà, son regard était porté ailleurs. Il observait les ombres vacillantes projetées contre le mur. A quoi pensait-il ? La brune se le demandait bien. Peut-être était-il en train de les imaginer tout deux, amoureusement enlacés, leur corps brûlant de désirs.

**« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, _lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes._**

**_ Oui ? _Répondit-elle pleine d'espoir._**

**_ Hm. Rien, ça te concerne pas vraiment. Essaie de rester éveillée le temps que j'aille prévenir le Capitaine, _recommanda-t-il alors qu'il disparaissait de l'autre côté de la porte. »_**

Il lui filait entre les doigts, une énième fois. A quoi bon s'embarquer à ses côtés si il n'était même pas capable de se soucier d'elle, et des sentiments qu'elle lui vouait. **_BOUM_** ! Ah ! Que se passait-il ? Voilà que le bateau tremblait de toute part. Un bruit assourdissant. Une violente secousse balaya la jeune femme de sa couche et l'envoya valser contre des caisses de bois. Une attaque ? Une tempête ? Des Marines ? Non, tout, mais pas des Marines ! Elle craignait plus que tout, les foudres de la justice qu'elle avait toujours pensé absolue. Hm. Si elle se faisait pincer, elle s'assurerait la liberté en affirmant qu'elle avait été contrainte de rejoindre les rangs de ces Pirates ! Sa vie en dépendait. Oui. Voilà ! Elle, ce n'était pas un petit malfrat. Elle ignorait tout des arts du combat, et se trouvait incapable d'infliger souffrance à autrui. Non, à coup sûr, elle n'était pas Pirate. Les hurlements des hommes sur le pont la convainquirent de se dissimuler dans la première cachette qu'elle dénicherait. C'était dangereux, elle devait sauver sa peaux.

La porte se fracassa soudainement. Un homme apparut dans son encadrement. Imposant. Terrifiant. De sa main gauche, il tenait un énorme sabre. Mais ce qui horrifia la brune, c'était la poignet de cheveux bleus qu'il retenait de son autre main. Baggy !

**« Lâ … Lâchez .. Moi, _parvint-il à bafouiller, difficilement. »_**

L'homme, qu'elle identifia comme l'ennemi, ne desserra pourtant pas sa prise. Il ne la voyait pas. Elle s'était cachée derrière un gros baril. De là, elle avait une vue plongeante sur toute la pièce. L'adversaire cherchait quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Alors qu'elle se terrait davantage dans sa cachette, son regard croisa les deux pupilles dilatées de terreur de son Petit Clown. Que faire ? Que faire ? Il la suppliait du regard. Il l'avait vu. Il savait qu'elle était là, qu'elle assistait aux potentielles dernières minutes de sa vie. Et, elle n'agissait pas. Paralysée par la frayeur, elle regardait l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant, souffrir.

**« Dis moi gamin ! Où il se trouve ? Ce fichu fruit, où il se trouve ?!**

**_ Je … J'en sais rien, _pleurnichait Baggy. »_**

L'homme leva son sabre. Il allait l'abattre sur la tête de son Petit Clown. Il allait le décapiter. Non. Non. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu elle-même s'en apercevoir, Oly' brisa une bouteille –_ De sake, sans doute -_ , sur la nuque de ce barbare qui s'effondra. Surprit, il n'avait pu parer l'attaque. M'enfin. L'attaque. Un bien grand mot. Un geste instinctif de défense. Le souffle court, la brune décrocha un regard au clown apeuré. Il était tellement … Mignon. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux larmoyants, les membres tremblotants. Il devait avoir besoin de réconfort, et Oly ne tarda pas à le combler. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, enroulant doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne l'imaginait pas si craintif. Malgré un tressaillement, il se laissa faire, basculant sa tête contre la nuque de la jeune femme. Dehors, la bataille semblait s'éteindre progressivement.

**« Calme-toi Baggy, _susurra-t-elle, ses mains s'insinuant dans sa chevelure bleue. »_**

Elle profita de la panique ambiante pour tenter une approche plus subjective. Elle laissa aller ses doigts contre la peau de son Petit Clown. Sa nuque était humide de ses dernières sueurs froides. Il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir des caresses appuyées qu'exerçait la jeune fille sur son dos, par dessous sa chemise ouverte. Le pauvre était dans un état second. Ce n'était pas en usant de la situation qu'elle parviendrait à lui tirer le moindre sentiment. Mais elle ne se démonta pas, gardant blottit contre elle, le corps tendu de son amour secret.

**« Hm »**

L'homme émergeait. Il s'extirperait bientôt de son état comateux et leur trancherait la gorge à tout les deux. Impossible de s'enfuir, Baggy n'étant absolument pas réceptif aux événements qui se déroulaient actuellement autour de lui. Oly' n'y vit qu'une unique alternative. Elle hurla, déchirant le calme qui régnait désormais sur le navire. L'homme se redressait, chancelant. Mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination, et semblait de taille à les achever sur le champ ! Voilà, leur heure avait sonné, il était temps de se repentir et d'expier toute faute commise pour espérer atteindre les portes du paradis. Alors que la brunette priait silencieusement, agrippant plus fermement encore le corps à demi conscient de Baggy, un étrange bruit raisonna. Comme, du métal, ou du bois, qui heurtait un corps moue ! Puis quelque chose qui s'écroulait sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Oly ne voulait pas. Non, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Non. Elle craignait de le découvrir.

**« Hé bien Gamine, calme toi un peu, ce n'est que moi. »**

Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'entendre raisonner la voix du Capitaine Gol D Roger ! Bon Dieu, ce vieux fou venait de lui sauver la vie ! _De leur sauver la vie_, se reprit-elle alors qu'elle se rappelait du corps toujours lotit au creux de ses bras. Hé. Mais, il lui devait la vie ! C'est vrai, il avait une dette envers elle désormais ! Ainsi, il tenterait de la payer en se rendant davantage utile pour la jeune femme et passerait ses journées à ses côtés ! Oh ! Hm. Du moins, c'était une théorie qui se tenait. Elle leva ses petits yeux chagrinés vers son Capitaine. Après avoir poussé un soupire enjoué, il reprit.

**« Bon. Tu m'as l'air apte à t'occuper de lui. Je te le laisse, Crocus passera vous voir lorsqu'il se sera occupés des autres blessés. »**

Puis il s'éloigna, un sourire rieur ornant fièrement ses lèvres.

* * *

**J'en demande souvent, mais c'est parce que, comme tout auteur, j'apprécie que l'on me fasse part des avis vis à vis de ma fiction. Bons ou mauvais ! Alors, n'hésitez pas, et bombardez moi de reviews !**

**Ensuite, voilà le second chapitre. Je dois avouer que le fait d'écrire quelque chose de plus simple, sans réellement me prendre la tête comme je le fais avec d'autres fictions donne un résultat plus ... J'en sais rien. Disons que cette fiction me paraît meilleure que d'autres que j'ai rédigé. Et puis, j'aime bien l'humour un peu potache. Dans ce chapitre, on y a pas réellement eut le droit avec l'attaque. Mais Oly va courir après Baggy qui lui ne s'en rendra même pas compte. Et puis avec Shanks dans les pattes, la bataille n'est pas gagnée d'avance. Je dois vous avouer que les quelques derniers chapitres ne sont pas encore rédigés. J'aimerais savoir, comment vous imaginez la fin, vous ?**


	3. Un petit Clown ivre

**CHAPITRE III ****• Un Petit Clown ivre**

L'oro Jackson était un fier galion ! Une jolie pièce ! Un merveilleux navire ! Oly' ne cessait de s'en émerveiller. Sa cabine avait eu le droit à un bon coup de plumeau, elle était désormais rayonnante. Même le hublot blafard avait été changé ! Il n'y avait désormais plus lieu de se plaindre. Son intégration se déroulait promptement, sans encombre. Chacun avait eu écho de son héroïsme alors que Baffy s'apprêtait à se faire tuer. Tous lui en était reconnaissant. Tous, sauf un. Baggy lui-même semblait se ficher pas mal de sa bravoure qui avait pourtant épargné ses jours. _« Peut-être n'est-ce que son ego qui parle. »_ Tentait-elle de se convaincre vainement. Ou peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement que faire.

Oly était la seule femme du navire. M'enfin, la seule fille. Au même titre que ses deux nouveaux camarades Shanks et Baggy, aucun matelot de Roger ne daignait la considérer comme une adulte. Elle avait d'ailleurs écopé du doux sobriquet de « Gamine ». Ce que ces Pirates idiots l'insupportaient. Mais elle se devait de ne piper mots quant à ces légers désagréments. Baggy en valait mille fois la peine. Et puis, tant pis si il ne lui accordait aucune faveur, le simple fait de l'épier discrètement égayait ses journées. Ce qui s'avérait plus regrettable en revanche, c'était ce stupide rouquin qui lui collait aux baskets. Shanks ! Shanks le Roux, il aurait pu dénicher plus recherché comme qualificatif.

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui se pointe ! Il ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix non ? Il s'attelait chaque matin à la réveiller, et s'insinuait entre elle et Baggy chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait à lui. Etait-il dénué de tout bon sens ? Peut-être possédait-il une simple déficience mentale. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Roux se montrait de plus en plus envahissant. C'était un vrai parasite dont on ne pouvait malheureusement pas se défaire.

**« Pourquoi es-tu seule Oly' ? Tu ne viens pas boire avec nous ? Ce soir, on fera le concours de celui qui engloutis le plus de choppe de sake en une minute ! Tu devrais venir me voir gagner.**

**_ Je m'en fou le Roux. Fiche moi la paix, _grogna la jeune fille. »_**

Mais il ne lâcha rien, et reprit la conversation. M'enfin, disons qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer une longue tirade dont il ne devrait espérer aucune réponse ni aucun auditoire. Car déjà, Oly ne l'écoutait plus. Son Petit Clown devait sûrement se mêler à l'euphorie ambiante. Il n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de festoyer. Finalement, s'intéresser un tant soit peu aux diverses frasques de cet équipage pourrait lui valoir quelques faveurs de son bel amant. _- Rappelons que cet amour est non partagé -_

Finalement, la petite brune tourna son visage légèrement marqué de fatigue vers son interlocuteur qui se tut, heureux de susciter une réaction chez la belle. Même si elle se contentait de le jauger d'un regard mauvais, il se fichait bien de ce détail.

**« Baggy se trouve-t-il à cette … Beuverie, _lâcha-t-elle alors que le mot semblait se heurter violemment contre les parois de sa gorge._**

**_ Ouais. Mais .. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? »**

La perspicacité n'était pas son fort à ce crétin. La brune secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses courts cheveux bruns. Bon, et bien, elle prendrait la peine de s'y rendre, à ce stupide concours d'alcool. Elle se recula, quitta le parapet et s'avança vers le pont avant du navire. Shanks pressait le pas derrière elle, cet habituel sourire niais figé sur ses lèvres d'imbécile heureux.

Il était là. Baggy était là. Il participait à ce stupide duel. Tiens, Oly ne l'imaginait pas si … Si Pirate. Oui, ce comportement semblait typiquement Pirate. S'affirmer mâle devant tout une assemblée de primates. Ouais. C'était Pirate ça ! Bon ? Elle n'aurait qu'à attendre que le Clown soit ivre pour lui offrir ses soins. Oh, quel délice. Imaginez ses joues rougies, ses yeux embués par l'alcool, l'air absent … Elle pourrait le choyer, et couver son sommeil. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'il participe. Son arrivée fut acclamée par quelques brimades, des tapes amicales _– douloureuses –_ dans le dos et quelques regards appuyés qu'elle ne saisit pas immédiatement. Merde ! Elle venait se pointer au beau milieu de leur soirée accompagnée d'un roux au sourire béat ! Ils allaient s'imaginer de vilaines choses ces abrutis. Mais elle ne releva pas, bien trop obnubilée par son cher et tendre qui engloutissait sa troisième choppe. _« Bois mon doux amour. N'ai aucune crainte, je bercerais ta nuit »_ Pensa-t-elle alors que le petit Clown oscilla dangereusement avant de basculer, face contre sol, sur les lattes humides du pont avant.

**« Je m'en occupe_, se précipita-t-elle, devançant les attentions du rouquin._ »**

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, maintenant difficilement Baggy sur ses jambes, elle crut entendre un dénommé James baragouiner. _« Fais gaffe le Roux, Le Clown prend l'avantage. »_ Puis il s'était esclaffé et la brune avait rejoint sa cabine. A vrai dire, elle ignorait si cette démarche convenait aux mœurs de cet équipage. Arf. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ces vieux malfrats aux songes lubriques ! Elle déposa son amour délicatement sur son lit. Serait-il convenable de le débarrasser de ses vêtements imbibé d'une liqueur bien trop odorante ? Et puis, peut-être qu'une bonne douche lui serait bénéfique. Elle prit tout de même la peine de tourner la clef dans la serrure. Deux fois. Ainsi, elle s'assurait qu'aucune apparition inopinée –_ Saleté de Rouquin –_ ne viendrait troubler sa plénitude. Elle retira le drôle de petit couvre-chef de Baggy. Elle fit de même avec sa chemise qu'il gardait perpétuellement ouverte. Elle hésita, mais dû tout de même le débarrasser de son pantalon. Elle le laissa ainsi dévêtit. Inutile qu'elle le voit entièrement nu. Et puis, au petit matin, elle n'assumerait sûrement plus cette décision.

Elle le traîna à grand mal jusqu'à la salle d'eau et parvint miraculeusement à le hisser dans la baignoire. Elle ne possédait ni douche, ni lavabo. Mais une baignoire large d'un mètre cinquante au moins, alors qu'elle s'étalait sur deux mètres de long. Allez comprendre la logique des architectes, placer un tel engins ici. Quelle trouvaille farfelue. Mais elle chassa rapidement ces tergiversations inutiles pour saisir le pomo de douche. L'eau froide serait d'une franche efficacitée, et tant pis si le Clown lui en tenait rigueur lorsqu'il retrouverait conscience. Elle sentit la peau de son bien aimé frémir sous ses doigts. Était-elle l'amorce d'une telle réaction ? Ou était-ce la conséquence directe du contraste de température qu'exerçait l'eau gelée lorsqu'elle s'écrasait contre ses membres embrasés par le feu de l'ivresse.

Oly' cessa bien rapidement ses soins, jugeant que le corps grelottant entre ses mimines avaient écopé de son lot de peine pour la soirée. Pourtant, il suintait d'alcool par tout les pores, impossible de dissocier sa sempiternelle fragrance de bois mêlée de sel marin à l'effluve acre de l'alcool qui tiraillait les narines de l'adolescente. Il lui faudrait accueillir le malheureux dans ses draps. Ce fut de bon cœur qu'elle aborda la perspective de se lover dans les bras de son bel amour endormis. Elle le hissa difficilement sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il était conscient, mais n'esquissait pas la moindre volonté propre de mouver son corps, s'en remettant entièrement aux bon vouloir de sa rédemptrice.

Il lui fallut patienter deux bonnes minutes avant de lâcher lourdement le corps à demi conscient sur son lit. Il somnolait, sans parvenir à clore ses paupières. Il scrutait la petite cabine d'un regard que les substances nauséeuses précédemment ingurgitées rendait hagard. Il ne savait ni ce qu'il observait, ni ce qu'il découlait de ses éventuelles constations.

Le doute étreignit bientôt la brunette. Conserverait-il le moindre souvenir des événements qui se dérouleraient en ce lieux ? Pouvait-elle escompter meilleure occasion de rassurer ses sentiments ? Elle n'avait nullement besoin de solliciter les lèvres du garçon, ni aucune autre partie de son être pour espérer satisfaire ses fantasmes. La seule chose qu'elle espérait découvrir était l'éventuelle affection que conservait le bleu à son égard. Elle oscilla quelques instant, dodelinant sa tête de droite à gauche. Jugeant successivement bon et mauvais d'évoquer sa propre tendresse.

« **Baggy. Tu m'aimes .. Bien ? »**

Elle jugea opportun d'apporter une certaine précision à ses propos. Pour deux bonnes raisons. Premièrement, malgré l'ivresse qui meurtrissait ses méninges, Baggy restait susceptible de se souvenir de cette soirée. Secondement, elle avait énoncé cette question avec tant d'empressement qu'il lui était inexorablement nécessaire de se rattraper.

**« Moi, j'aime .. Bi .. Bien les .. Fem.. Les femmes, _bégayât-il difficilement._**

**_ Je suis une femme. Qui plus est, se trouve constamment à tes côtés. M'aimes-tu plus que les autres ? »**

Silence. Il ne dormait pas, ses paupières battaient rapidement, ses dents mordillaient inlassablement sa lèvre inférieure –_ Elle s'empourpra légèrement lorsqu'un goutte de sang vint la tâcher -._ Il réfléchissait. Pesant sans doute l'importance des propos tenus. Mais sa réflexion ne le mènerait nul part. Il gonfla ses joues, croisa ses maigres petits bras contre son torse chétif. Quelques gouttes vermeilles perlaient encore contre sa peau alors que ses cheveux avaient détrempé l'oreiller de la jeune fille.

**« On ne dirait pas, mais j'ai déjà fais l'amour, _cette voix ses paroles se détachaient plus aisément, il marquait une pause entre chaque syllabe, facilitant ainsi son élocution._**

**_ Je te crois.**

**_ Plusieurs fois. Avec des filles de joies, parce que j'avais peur de mal m'y prendre. Puis avec des petites minettes. Les gars, ils disent que c'est normal. Et moi, j'aime bien. Ils disent qu'il ne faut pas s'en passer non plus. Alors, ben je ne m'en passe pas, tu comprends,_ ces confidences, bien que lubriques se tintaient d'une douce innocence. C'est un petit homme légèrement goguenard, que l'alcool avait fait naître. Intéressant._ Et toi, tu as déjà fait l'amour ?**

**_ Oui. Deux fois.**

**_ Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour, _proposa le Clown candide._**_ »_

Si elle le voulait ? Bien sûr ! Quelle question absurde. Le problème n'était pas tant basé sur le bon vouloir de la demoiselle. Mais disons qu'une infime part de sa conscience lui hurlait de ne rien répondre, de demeurer passive et d'agir convenablement. Elle haussa les épaules, dédaigneuse avant de détacher son regard du corps embrumé de son compagnon. Ainsi feintait-elle son désintérêt.

**« Tu sais quoi Baggy, repose moi la question lorsque tu seras sobre, et je pourrais la reconsidérer. »**

Ni oui. Ni non. Elle laissait ainsi filtrer son potentiel engouement quant à cet expérience charnelle. Imaginez un peu. Ses lèvres contre ses lèvres. Sa peau contre sa peau. Leurs corps secoué par d'inquisitrices caresses. Elle souffla, chassant de son esprit ces obscènes interprétations.

**« En revanche, je peux m'endormir dans tes bras, _proposa-t-elle. »_**

Espiègle ne serait pas le terme approprié. Disons qu'elle exploitait les failles d'un esprit tuméfié par l'ébriété. Elle n'abusait pas de son mal-être pour autant. Qualifiez-là d'occasionniste si tel est votre désir. Le Petit bleu opina presque immédiatement, se circulant sur sa droite afin de laisser à Oly tout le loisir de se lover dans les draps que sa présence avait déjà chauffé. Malgré l'arôme entêtant de l'alcool, la brune parvint sans mal à trouver le soleil.

* * *

**« Ma tête, _geignit une voix endolorie par les maux qu'occasionnaient une violente beuverie. »_**

Un silence. Une respiration.

**« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ?! »**

En un sursaut, Oly se retrouve debout devant son lit. Ébahit, elle observait le petit clown serrer les point, piaillant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'on avait abusé de sa crédulité. Quel idiot, et dire que la veille, il attentait dangereusement à sa propre domination.(1) Elle pinça ses lèvres, préférant ne pas interférer dans ses véhémences complètement démentes.

**« Hier Baggy, il ne s'est rien passé. Rien passé du tout, _intervint-elle finalement. »_**

Une étrange lueur traversa le regard instable de son bel amour, il parut satisfait de cet aveux. Silencieux, il quitta ausitôt la pièce, emportant dans sa fuite, ses vêtements imbibés d'alcool qui gisaient sur le sol.

**« Pourtant Baggy, j'en avais envie. Tellement envie. »**

Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le Clown ne saisirait pas le sens de ses propos.

* * *

**(1) Ici domination est à prendre dans le sens " Maîtrise de sois" **

**Voilà donc le troisième chapitre. Je ne peux pas assurer une publication régulière, j'en suis navrée. Mais je m'assure de publier au moins deux chapitres par mois soit, un chapitre toute les deux semaines minimum. Comme vous le constatez, le choses n'avancent que difficilement entre Baggy et Oly'. Haha, Baggy qui ne comprend strictement rien aux avances de la brune et Shanks qui met un point d'honneur à filer Oly partout où elle se rend. C'est une situation plutôt amusante, vous ne trouvez pas ? **

**N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions ! J'adore savoir ce que pense mes lecteurs de mes écris. Comme tout le monde vous me direz !**


End file.
